


The Crucifix

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bottom!Chris, Catholic Guilt, Doctor!Karl, Duke!Joe, Dunno what I should to add anyway, Lord!Zach, M/M, Papa!Chris, Pope!Chris, Roman Catholicism, top!Zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THEM.AND ALSO, I DO NOT WANT TO OFFEND ANYONE OR ANY RELIGIOUS BELIEF, SO IF YOU CANNOT ACCEPT WHAT I WRITE, PLEASE JUST LEAVE.THANK YOU VERY MUCH.警告：教皇!派 / 領主!慶 / NC-17 / Underage / RapeZach一直覺得，Chris真適合白色。他被那代表聖潔的教皇衣袍給包裹，藍色的眼眸像寶石一樣，在白色的照耀下特別耀眼。特別是他裝束整齊，出現在教堂的陽台上時，陽光從他頭上灑下，照亮著他的白袍，還有白袍上面金絲繡成的紋樣。他每每現身，一定一時間萬人空巷。年輕的教宗深受萬民景仰。而他，就是那萬民其一。也是萬民中最痛苦的一個。從小就是好友的他們，情誼沒有因為Chris成為修士而告終。眼看著Chris一路從修士、司鐸、主教躍升為教皇，Zach心中的愛慕沒有隨著時間減少。偶爾，他們還是會私下聚首，在聖潔的教堂裡。Chris不是不知道Zach對自己的情意，他自己也清楚自己的感情。就是為著這份感情，他選擇成為修士。同性之間的愛是罪，他不能害Zach犯罪。然而惡魔低語，再多的付出都抵不過撒旦的試誘。Zach強要了Chris。那代表著純潔的白袍沾染上了Chris處子之血。事後再多的悔恨，Zach也不知道該怎麼才能讓Chris原諒他。他不斷上教堂懺悔，然而誰又能救贖誰？自那天起，Chris覺得自己犯了罪。為了贖罪，他每天都到暗房內鞭笞自己，再也不見Zach的面。袍子上的血漬可以清洗，然而染紅後的袍子再也沒有潔白過。而這樣的贖罪，又是為了誰？從兒時開始，他們就注定一起下地獄。額我略聖歌則像上帝在諷刺他們一般在教堂內迴盪著。





	1. Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> 借用了梅第奇家族的設定。  
> 感謝慕慕。

Quinto是佛羅倫斯的望族。

 

他們的先人原來是銀行家，經營有方，聲譽越來越好，事業也就越做越大。接著晉身上流名門，躋身政治界，甚至還有幾個女兒成為鄰國的王后。

 

Quinto掌管了佛羅倫斯的藝術與政治，他們勢力極大，影響甚廣，依附者眾。

 

他們倒也很會做面子。凡是文人雅士，他們都不吝接待，甚至會為了那些人，做一些凡人想不出的事情來。

 

比如說他們會送新鮮的活魚到那個人物所下榻的飯店，而那位人物只是剛到佛羅倫斯而已。

 

他們也不惜重金，聘請多位頂尖藝術家，為他們的房子增添光彩。而屋內外觀，雕欄畫棟，則自然不在話下。他們也會定期舉辦宴會，邀請全城的人參加，不管你是什麼身分，都可以來共襄盛舉。

 

因此，他們深受愛戴。

 

目前當家的公爵有兩個兒子：長子Joe，次子Zachary。他另外還收養了一個兒子，Christopher。這孩子是他摯友的遺腹子，他待Chris有如親生子一般。

 

Chris剛到佛羅倫斯的時候，他的奶娘拉著他下了馬車。小小的Chris有著一頭金燦燦的頭髮，一雙藍色眼睛咕溜溜地轉，不停地瞧著站在他面前的，未來他的兩個兄長。他們長得高高的，頭髮都黑黑的，跟自己不一樣。

 

小小的他害羞，抱著奶娘的腿不敢說話。

 

Joe微微笑，覺得他可愛；而Zachary伸出手，拉住他，把他牽到富麗堂皇的房子裡，拉他到廚房，拿好吃的東西給他。然後，他的目光就永遠放在了他的身上。

 

當Chris長到十三歲的時候，Zachary十九歲。他們天天玩在一起，天天在一起讀書，甚至天天睡在一起，他們已經密不可分。公爵看見了他的擔憂，於是把Chris叫過去，告訴他：「Christopher，你是我摯友的兒子，我也待你如同親生子。我知道你對Zachary的情誼，但是為了他好，請你讓他斷了這份執念。」他摸摸Chris金色而柔軟的頭髮，「我們家族如今欠缺一個在宗教界的人，也許你能替我完成這份心願。」

 

話一出口，Chris才意識到自己對Zachary的感情。那豐沛而真摯的感情，讓他對養父這一席話感到震驚，然後是掙扎。

 

衡量現實，他這樣的感情的確可能會害了Zachary；而他確實需要報答養父的恩情。

 

最後他親吻養父的手背，聽從了他的話，選擇進入修道院，成為修士。

 

這件事情，公爵一直讓大家瞞著Zachary。Chris落寞地在他剩下的時間裡，向這棟他住了將近十年的大宅的每一磚每一瓦道別。

 

最後一天，他來到鐘樓，在那裏待了一天。

 

從陽台看出去，可以看到整個佛羅倫斯。從清晨到傍晚，佛羅倫斯的美景都不一樣。他想好好記得這片光景。

 

而這個鐘樓，也充滿他與Zach的回憶。

 

忽然，他聽到了有人上樓的聲音。他首先看到Noah，調皮的狗兒衝到他懷裡撒嬌，然後他看到了Zach。

 

「為什麼一天不見人影呢？」他問。

 

「我只是想一個人靜靜。」他說，「你看，星空下的佛羅倫斯，多美呀！」

 

Zach在他旁邊坐下，把他的頭拉到自己的肩上靠著，「美景，都是因為有你的陪伴，才叫美景。」他吻了Chris的手。這白嫩細緻的皮膚……Chris真是天父最美好的造物。

 

「再美，怎麼會有你的眼睛美。」他摸摸Chris細軟的金髮，「再美，也沒有你純真的靈魂這麼美。」

 

Chris垂下眼瞼，默不作聲。

 

他不知道該說什麼才好。以往，他可以很從容地跟Zach打鬧；而今，在確定了自己的情感，在答應養父的要求之後，他無法在像以前一樣，那麼自然，那麼快樂地跟Zach相處。

 

想哭，可是他要忍住。

 

隔天，他離開了這棟宅子。

 

Zachary被佣人拉住，在後面瘋狂大叫他的名字。Chris在馬車內默默哭泣，然而這一幕他永遠不會忘記。

 

「原諒我，Zach；原諒我，天父。阿門。」

  
是年，Chris十四歲；Zach二十歲。


	2. Firenze

[2]

Chris再次見到公爵與兩位哥哥，已經是六年以後的事情了。

 

公爵過世，喪禮在教堂舉行。

 

因著Quinto家族的關係，還有憑藉自己的才能，Chris那時候已經晉鐸一年多，在米蘭的大教堂內輔佐主教。

 

Chris身為從Quinto家出來的人，為著方便，就被調回去了佛羅倫斯。回到佛羅倫斯的Chris在心中默默嘆息。回想起過去六年的歷程，他只有感慨。而今身為司鐸的他，工作是輔佐主教。主教很欣賞他，曾經跟Chris說會提拔他上主教之位：「……你的聰慧，還有你的出身，我相信未來你可當上教皇。」

 

然而Chris並沒有想這麼多。

 

他的命運不是他的，也不是天父的。

 

他的命運是Quinto家族的。

 

而他就這樣被調回佛羅倫斯。

 

喪禮當天，他站在主教身邊，神情肅穆。

 

公爵是他視為父親的人，雖然已有六年不見，Chris還是很思念他。

 

他失去的父愛，是公爵給的。

 

他失去的自由，也是公爵奪走的。

 

Chris不知道該怎麼自處才好。

 

而後，他看見了Zach在人群中投射過來的灼熱目光。

 

他的心劇烈地跳動著。

 

Zach也有六年沒見到Chris了。

 

當Chris被送走之後，他崩潰很久。整整不與父親說話一年有餘。然後他明白了，明白父親這麼做的理由。

 

「您打從一開始就想讓Chris出家，所以才收養他。」Zach怒道，「他的財產，他所繼承的財產也歸於Quinto名下了。」

 

公爵沒有回答，而他的沉默證明了Zach的猜想。

 

「這太過分了，您就不怕遭受到天父的責罰？」

 

「……我只有兩個兒子，我不能讓你們誰去做修士。」

 

「……您太瘋狂了，您怎麼能斷送他的一生？您讓我們有結婚的權利，卻剝奪他的權利。」

 

「Zachary，你知道我們這種身分地位的人不能冒險，爵位必須有人傳承。萬一你兄長出事，你將繼承一切。」公爵神情嚴肅，「而且，Quinto家出不得雞姦者的汙名。為此，我寧願接受責罰。」

 

此話一出，重重打擊了Zach。

 

而他這才意識到自己對Chris超出兄弟情誼的豐沛情感。

 

父親的暗示夠明顯了。

 

他顫抖著身子，因為氣極，也因為事實真相而震驚。

 

他愛Chris，他愛著他。他甚至是在Chris剛來大宅的時候就愛上了他。似乎自那時起，他的眼光就已經離不開那幼小的弟弟。

 

「成熟一點，Christopher是為了你才答應我的。」公爵起身，走到Zach旁邊，「你不要辜負他一番好意，也不要辜負他的努力。Quinto家將盡一切幫助他在宗教界能夠有崇高的地位，這是他應得的。」

 

然後公爵就離開了。

 

Zach站在廳堂，良久。

 

最後他想通了父親的話中話。

 

Chris為了他，所以Chris一定也喜歡他。

 

只有愛，能夠讓人犧牲。

 

對，至少Chris是愛著他的。他是帶著愛離開的。

 

然而Zach心中不捨，他帶著愛，卻投入那與愛情隔絕的殿堂。

 

「你心中該是怎樣苦……」

 

Zach站在棺木前，注視著身穿白袍的Chris。

 

Chris在Zach的目光中讀出了訊息。

 

他面不改色，保持沉默。

 

在教堂這六年來，他學會壓抑。感情會帶來痛苦，所以他要壓抑情感。

 

然而他無法控制自己的心不跳，如同他無法阻止自己不去愛。強烈的思念，強烈的情感在那四目相接時從他心底深處爆發出來。

 

喪禮儀式舉行了一整天，Chris因著自己出身的關係，被允許訴別Quinto家人。然而他沒有看到Zach。

 

也許Zach已經走了。

 

Chris的心回復了平淡。

 

他轉身，白袍與暗金髮隱沒在暮色教堂的走廊。

 

走著走著，手中揣著公爵贈給他的十字架項鍊。是的，他必須再度回到那不應擁有愛情的生活裡。

 

放下吧，你可以回到過去那六年的平淡裡。

 

忽然一雙手將他拉到隱蔽的地方。

 

回過身，是Zach。

 

「Chris，Chris，告訴我，告訴我這幾年你好不好？」

 

Chris將他推開，這讓Zach很受傷。

 

他整理自己的衣冠，閉上眼睛，「您這樣很不得體。」

 

「Chris！」他的Chris竟然這樣跟他說話。

 

「已經六年了，一見面你就跟我說這些話嗎？」

 

「我……」

 

「你知道我這六年，常常到鐘樓去嗎？」那裡有著甜蜜的回憶，「佛羅倫斯的景色這六年來不再美麗，Chris，你懂我的心痛嗎？」

 

「……」Chris忍著內心的波濤。

 

他這六年來又何嘗沒有登高呢？

 

Chris常常上教堂的鐘塔去，望遠懷鄉。可是米蘭的鐘塔再高，也望不到佛羅倫斯。望不到他思念的人。

 

靜默。

 

直到太陽的紅光被夜晚的黑暗覆蓋，Zach才開口說話。

 

「你的頭髮暗了。」他摸摸Chris暗金色髮絲，這是他以前最愛的柔軟。

 

「還記得你以前的髮絲是金黃色的，站在陽光底下，你耀眼好像烈日下的教堂。」

 

Chris眼瞼低垂。

 

Zach摸摸他的臉，他的眼睫。

 

這些何嘗不是如同以往呢？

  
為何他卻要這樣與Chris相顧無言？

 

「你也長大了，成熟了。」當年稚氣的臉龐如今已然是個成熟男孩的面容。

 

「然而，你還是最美的。你仍然是最美的。」他撫摸Chris的臉頰，Chris並沒有阻止他。

 

即使多了成人的氣息，Chris從白嫩透出的嬌紅依舊證明了他的青春與美貌。

 

「從今天起，佛羅倫斯又將因為有了你，而擁有最美的風景。」


	3. Christopher I

Chris晉升主教，已經是四年前的事情了。

 

自從Chris晉升主教後，Zach往返教堂的次數明顯變多，此舉甚至為他博得了「虔誠的昆圖」的美名。

 

Chris起先很抗拒，因為他總是想起過世的公爵的遺命。後來，逐漸地，他也習慣了Zach總是往教堂跑，在他身邊打轉。

 

明裡暗裡，白天夜裡。

 

他們逐漸養成了一個習慣。在每逢月圓的時候，Zach會在晚上潛入教堂找Chris，Chris給了他一把鑰匙，讓他能夠出入自如。

 

他們聚在一起沒有別的，總是在教堂的鐘樓一起看夜景，說說話、聊聊天。

 

那次Chris真的累了，教堂煩瑣的事務令她身心俱疲，與神的禱告已經無法滿足他的需求，反而與Zach短暫的會面能夠使他放鬆身心。

 

Chris在鐘樓等Zach的時候睡著了。等到Zach到的時候，看到靠在牆上睡著的Chris，他沒有吵醒他，只是將自己的斗篷給他蓋上。

 

月光下，Chris的睡顏如同以往。如同以往他在自己身邊睡著的時候。

 

那時候他還小，還是孩子，白嫩的臉頰透著紅暈，而那雙唇瓣，也是嬌嫩的紅色……

 

讓人忍不住想要親吻。

 

Zach吻了上去。

 

柔軟，溫熱。

 

Chris幽幽轉醒。

 

他被吻得有點暈眩，又或者是剛剛睡醒，還有些迷懵。

 

Zach的臉跟自己貼得好近。

 

好久好久沒有跟他這麼親近了。回想起小的時候，他總是跟Zach一起睡覺。剛開始他還不適應佛羅倫斯的生活，組盛沒辦法好好睡覺，那時Zach總是會抱著他，讓他好入眠。

 

他已經習慣了Zach的體溫，還有氣息。

 

Zach將他拉入懷裡。

 

「你最近很疲倦。」

 

「嗯……」Chris不敢告訴Zach，最近Joe希望他能夠成為樞機主教的事。成為樞機主教，意思就是他要離開佛羅倫斯，前往羅馬。

 

而那是個爾虞我詐的世界，Chris很了解。

 

其實，他們這樣來來去去，都看在Joe的眼裡。

 

Joe是個明白人，知道他們倆個到底在幹些什麼，只是他沒有像過世的公爵那樣明白地暗示。但Chris知道，他很明白份際。

 

所以他最多只能與Zach肩並肩說些話，他不能像現在這樣與他摟摟抱抱，甚至親吻。

 

腦袋逐漸清醒，他拉開了自己與Zach的距離。

 

「天色就快亮了，你也趕快休息吧。」他將斗篷脫下，披到了Zach身上。

 

Chris細心地替Zach打好斗篷的結，還為他整理了衣冠。

 

這樣認真的神情，也讓Zach知道他不能再留下來了，即便他很想，很想求Chris讓他留下。但他不行，他不能。

 

他甚至想握Chris的手，可是Chris已經先行一步下樓。

 

看著那白袍的漂動，Zach很不忍。

 

Chris又疲倦，又纖瘦，從剛剛的擁抱他感覺得出來，教堂的職務令他消瘦。

 

可是他作不了什麼，他無法將教堂砸了，把教會燒了，什麼都不顧地把Chris從殿堂裡拽出去，拽到自己的保護傘下，拽到自己的懷裡。

 

他只能像這樣，默默地注視著他的背影。

 

默默地，走在他身後。

 

什麼都做不了。

 

他什麼都做不了。

 

像個廢人般，看著自己的愛人漸漸步入深淵而什麼都做不了。

 

甚至那隻手也不能夠牽，不能夠將他拉住。

 

就好像當年，僕人們抓著他不讓他把Chris追回來，而馬車就將Chris載進了修道院，讓他與世隔絕……

 

讓他本該有的美好人生，變成與青燈長相伴。

 

他嘆息，他怨恨自己。

 

然而無能為力。

 

半年之後，發生一件事情，更加讓Zach下定決心，要讓自己能夠有幫助Chris的能力。

 

教宗來訪佛羅倫斯，發生異教徒刺殺事件。

 

Chris護住了教宗，才沒讓年長的教宗去見天主。

 

不過受了重傷的他，命在旦夕。

 

Quinto家族傾力請了最好的大夫來替Chris診治。

 

Chris挺了過來。

 

他的舉動讓教宗非常讚賞，因此任命他為樞機。

 

當然，其中也有Joe的斡旋。

 

在Chris康復之後一個月，他便被接去羅馬了。

 

而Zach利用關係，安插了兩個人在Chris身邊。

 

一個負責照顧他，一個負責保護他。

 

他沒辦法再度承受Chris遭遇危險，可能離他而去的恐懼。

 

因為Zach也知道，越接近教皇的位置，越爾虞我詐，越恐怖。

 

Chris的單純，能夠讓他躲過這些嗎？

 

他害怕。

 

一年之後，Zach來到羅馬定居。

 

他答應Joe，在羅馬盡力幫助Chris，讓他坐上教皇之位。

 

因為Joe告訴他，Chris是絕對不可能答應他離開教會的，他不可能還俗。

 

Chris答應過死去的公爵，他是一個說到就會做到的人。

 

「Chris當時已經向父親發過誓言，除非他死，他是不會離開教會的，他會一切都聽從Quinto家的安排。」Joe拍了拍Zach的肩，「親愛的弟弟，我知道你在想什麼，但是為兄的只能勸你，幫助Chris坐上教皇之位就是為Chris好，你不要害了他。」

 

「我也不希望『虔誠的昆圖』變成『雞姦的昆圖』。」Joe在最後說了重話。

 

Zach當天在自己房內瘋狂搥打牆壁，打得雙手都是血。

 

然後他只能無奈地遵從兄長的指示。

 

因為他了解Chris，Chris是絕對不會打破誓言的。要他背叛誓言，就是要他死。

 

他不要Chris死，不要Chris為難。

 

他只好聽從兄長的指示，只好順著「幫助」Chris。

 

即便他恨透這樣子，可是他在Quinto家也只是個棋子。

 

他死去父親的棋子……

 

父親的幽靈，竟然還能在死後多年在他們之間盤旋不散。

 

三年後，教皇駕崩。

 

Chris被選為新一任的教皇。

 

是為思篤一世。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 教皇名稱因為翻譯特殊的關係很難找，最後找到對立教皇有一個跟派同名的，翻譯叫思篤，就借用了。反正這篇是AU，各方面請不要太執著正史。謝謝。


	4. Punishment

[4]

 

Zach站在遠方眺望著。

 

今天是Chris的教皇加冕儀式。

 

上百名神職人員圍在使徒宮外，非相關人等根本無法靠近。而他是Quinto家族的人，是當世顯赫，因此得以跟兄長一同在另一側——這是最接近使徒宮的位置，許多達官顯赫都在這——跟其他信徒一樣，他們等帶著新任教皇的出現。

 

慢慢地，主教們出現了，他們一個一個走出來又一個一個站好，站在另外一邊。最後，才是教皇。

 

Chris一身教皇袍，頭戴冠冕，手持權杖，一步一步緩緩從使徒宮內走出來。

 

他先被護送到廣場中的一個台子，在上面他拿起薰香，然後向聖母及聖子像行禮。最後，他轉身，走到了使徒宮外一個搭建好的棚子裡坐下，神情莊重。

 

聖歌不斷飄揚著，教徒們也不斷祈禱著。

 

Zach回憶起小時候的Chris。

 

小時候的他常常笑，笑得非常燦爛，從未像如今，一臉莊嚴肅穆，就好像一個聖像，絲毫沒有情感在他心上。

 

Zach知道，是Quinto家奪去了他的快樂與自由。

 

要如何才能讓Chris重拾笑容？

 

要如何才能讓他幸福？

 

Zach苦思卻不得解。

 

唯有讓他離開教廷還俗，才有可能讓他得到真正的快樂；然而如何能使他離開教廷？

 

他們都清楚，Chris非死不出。

 

想著想著，他握緊的拳頭滲出了些血。

 

Joe提醒他注意場合，他才放鬆手掌，將目光再次聚集在Chris身上。

 

此時Chris已然聖禮完成，正在對萬民宣教。

 

Zach注視著Chris的袍子。

 

那有著美麗花紋與花邊的袍子甚是可恨，是它阻擋了Chris的快樂與幸福。那可恨的袍子將他的軀體包覆，讓他永遠是聖潔的、無慾望的、神聖的。

 

Chris成為教皇了。

 

然而他的心是落寞的。

 

他知道，Chris也知道。

 

接下來的路才是最艱辛的。

 

Quinto家雖然風光但樹敵良多，許多人都想要看Quinto家出醜，許多人都想抓到Quinto家的把柄。換句話說，Chris清楚知道，當上教皇之後，也就是他跟Zach情感的正式終結。

 

他不能出一點紕漏。

 

教廷是一個腐敗的地方，他若走錯一步，便是萬丈深淵。

 

甚至，可能像有些人一樣，被判決極刑。

 

處決東市。

 

Chris下了台階，轉過身來要走回使徒宮中。

 

這是他往後的家，也是他唯一的家。

 

是他要終老一生的家。

 

他在心中輕輕嘆息，是啊，這座宮殿將會是埋葬他一生的殿堂。

 

他徐步而行，隨著護衛隊伍走上階梯。這時，他看到了一旁的兩個哥哥。

 

Joe脫帽向他行禮，而Zach，一臉肅穆，可是Chris可以看出他眼中的哀戚。

 

日復一日，年復一年。

 

殿堂內的聖歌不斷飄揚。

 

虔誠的昆圖從未缺席過任何一次彌撒。

 

Zach一直覺得，Chris真適合白色。

 

他被那代表聖潔的教皇衣袍給包裹，藍色的眼眸像寶石一樣，在白色的照耀下特別耀眼光亮。

 

特別是他裝束整齊，出現在教堂的陽台上時，陽光從他頭上灑下，照亮著他的白袍，還有白袍上面金絲繡成的紋樣。

 

他每每現身，一定一時間萬人空巷，年輕的主教深受萬民景仰。

 

而他，就是那萬民其一，也是萬民中最痛苦的一個。

 

Chris坐在教皇權座上，俯視著跪著的他。他伸出手，讓Zach親吻他手背上的權戒。

 

Zach離開使徒宮後，帶上幾壺酒就騎著馬來到郊外狂飲。

 

反正在這裡沒有人會看到他癲狂的模樣。

 

他讓自己喝得酩酊大醉，因為在他親吻權戒的那一剎那，他的情緒達到了最頂點。

 

他再也受不了了，再也無法承受了。

 

為什麼他們會走到這步？為什麼他跟Chris這麼接近卻無法親近？為什麼他們被隔絕開來，相知相愛卻永遠無法相親？

 

Zach徒手擊打樹幹，導致他的手出血疼痛，但是他卻不覺得痛，因為他的心更痛。

 

他策馬狂奔，隨便自己奔向哪個地方。累了，他便回家休息，醒了，他又喝酒，喝到大醉。

 

Zach帶著酒意來到使徒宮側門。

 

夜深闌靜，所有人都睡了——除了Chris。

 

早先時，Anton告訴他Zach今晚會在偏殿閣樓等他。今天是月圓，過去每個月的這個時候，Zach都會到教堂來，來跟他說些話。說些平常他身為神職人員所不能談論的心裡話。

 

這樣的習慣，在他成為教皇之後，已經停止了。然而Anton說Zach今天會來，讓Chris忍不住想去見見他。

 

他先是在寢殿內來回踱步，進退兩難。他早已下好決心，該斷就斷乾淨，他不應該去見Zach的。

 

然而最後他還是決定去見Zach。

 

他輕輕地步上樓梯，潔白的袍子隨著輕盈地步伐微微飄動，金色的聖帶也隨風飄起。

 

肩上的穗帶搖啊搖，隨著主人一同搖到了偏殿的閣樓上。

 

濃濃的酒味跟著清風一同飄來。

 

Chris一見Zach，搖頭嘆息：「怎麼喝了酒了？」

 

後者沒有回答，反而是被他一身正裝給激怒。

 

「為什麼？即便是這種時候，見我也要這樣正裝打扮嗎？」他壓低聲量說話，語帶哀傷。

 

Chris沒有說話。

 

「你就是要這樣提醒我，你是如此高不可攀嗎？你是如此聖潔，而我不可褻瀆你嗎？」

 

Zach走近，Chris輕輕後退。這個不經意的舉動真的激到Zach。

 

「為什麼我們要欺瞞自己的感情？Chris，退位吧！還俗吧！住進我家裡，我們共度一生吧！」

 

Chris伸手阻擋了Zach的唇，「Zachary，你明知道我們不能。」他嘆了口氣，「你回去吧！你醉得太厲害，不是說話的好時候。」

 

正欲離去，卻馬上被Zach拉回。一個轉身，進入了青梅竹馬的懷抱裡。

 

Chris立刻想推開，卻無奈對方的力氣極大，他無法掙脫。

 

而濃烈的酒氣讓他有點暈眩。

 

Zach將他的聖帶拆下，揉成一團塞到他嘴裡；又將他的披帶扯下，困住他的雙手。

 

Chris真的慌了，可是他沒辦法逃走。他的身體不夠強壯，不比Zach平時騎射鍛鍊。

 

Zach痛恨他身上白色的袍子，那厚重的袍子完全遮擋了Chris玲瓏的身軀，阻擋了他熱烈的視線，阻擋了他充滿激情的愛意。

 

他用力撕裂Chris身上代表著聖潔的袍子，又將他內裡穿的衣服給扯壞。

 

他白皙纖弱的身體如今坦誠在Zach眼下。

 

Zach用自己的雙腿分開Chris的雙腿，讓他併攏不得。

 

Chris一直掙扎，可是敵不過Zach的力量。

 

他驚恐地看著Zach寬衣解帶，退下褲子，露出挺立的雄風。

 

他拼命搖頭，拜託Zach不要這麼做，然而Zach根本就不顧他的意願，將火熱的陰莖頂住他的入口，在外畫圈圈，摩擦。

 

然後慢慢挺進。

 

Chris只覺得自己的身體就要被撕裂。

 

即便是先前替前任教皇擋刀，也沒有像現在一樣如此疼痛難當。

 

他的眼淚止不住地流了下來，他死死盯著對他處以極刑的人。那個人竟是他深深愛著的兄長啊！為什麼他身上的痛苦是由他所深愛的人所加諸的？

 

為什麼他最愛的人要對他作最殘忍的事？

 

為什麼他的愛人用愛來傷害他？

 

為什麼？

 

他可是代表上帝的人啊！如今卻被處以雞姦之刑，下身劇痛。

 

Zach整根粗熱挺進了Chris整個通道。

 

緊緻濕熱的內壁讓他感到愉悅與征服。

 

他身下的這個人是他今生最愛的人，他一直無法好好掌握，無法將他留在身邊。如今，他擁有他了，他是他的第一個男人，他擁有了他。

 

他開始抽插。

 

沒有任何擴張與潤滑，Chris只覺得痛苦也只能感覺到痛苦。

 

接著，他知道自己後穴流血了。

 

因為流血的關係，Zach的抽插不像開始那般疼痛；然而，摩擦傷口的痛感並無減弱，反而讓他更加不適。

 

但是再不適，也都被Zach猛頂的前列腺快感給掩蓋、淹沒。

 

Chris感覺自己似乎身處天堂與地獄。

 

一方面是極痛，另一方面是極舒服。

 

他沒有感受過這樣的感覺。

 

痛苦與快感竟然可以同時出現，同時侵襲，同時在他體內肆虐。

 

Zach抽插的速度越來越快，越來越快，最後一股滾燙的感覺就這樣在Chris體內爆發開來。

 

他有點暈厥，高潮過後的身體不是自己的，他沒有力氣也無法阻止Zach。

 

Zach將他抱起，緩緩走下樓，走去Chris的寢殿。

 

他餵食Chris一點水，這時Chris已經清醒不少，他立刻想要跳開Zach的禁錮，然而此舉只是更激怒Zach，讓他更想征服。

 

Zach憤怒地拿起教皇權杖，將Chris的腳綁在兩側，使他無法併攏自己的雙腿，並且呈現一種淫靡的姿勢。

 

Zach又要了他好幾次，Chris不知道今晚迎來了多少次的侵入。

 

後穴畢竟不是拿來做愛的器官，現下Chris已經無法控制自己的肛門，Zach的精液就這樣從內流出，使得畫面更加淫亂。

 

罪惡。

 

永遠洗不清的罪惡。

 

Chris已經哭到沒有眼淚，他失去意識之前，Zach又將自己的陰莖挺入了Chris的體內。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請不要太在乎正史與正確度……


	5. Sin

 

金髮的小天使拉著那名婦女灰色的衣裙。

 

澄澈的藍色眼珠咕溜溜地轉呀轉，看向天上又看向宅邸，看向他。

 

眨呀眨的。

 

Zach饒富趣味地看著那害羞的男孩，他好想知道，這男孩是不是天上的謫仙？這個小天使的翅膀到哪裡去了？

 

他牽過他的小手，將他拉進宅內。

 

小天使似乎仍有點怕生，於是他將他拉得更近。

 

拉近了距離。

 

那隻柔軟可愛的小手，他從不應該輕放。

 

怎麼能夠輕放？

 

黑色的斗篷掩蓋他暗金色的髮絲，可是他的眼睛卻在那黯然中閃閃發光。

 

月光下，他的眼睛特別耀眼、靈光。

 

可是怎地，當上司鐸之後的他，逐漸壓抑自己的情感。髮色逐漸變暗，變深。從前的金色，如今已變作暗金棕。

 

壓抑。

 

秋波不再投以眷戀。

 

從前的眷戀，如今在他眼裡透出的，全是驚恐與憂傷。

 

***

 

Anton是教皇侍從，他是Zach安置在Chris身邊的人，也是Zach的信徒。

 

除了將教皇的一舉一動報告給Zach知道，他每天的工作就是服侍Chris，幫助Chris處理教廷要務。

 

教皇每日黎明即起，教皇適從必須比教皇早起。

 

Chris習慣每日早晨先見過Anton才見其他人，因此，Anton總是第一個進入教皇寢間的人。

 

今天就像每一個平凡的早晨，沒有什麼特別的事情。

 

Anton心裡想著，昨晚領主先生已經見過教皇陛下，他們倆個不知道傾訴衷腸了沒有。他從小就是Chris的貼身近侍，他其實早就看出來Chris跟Zach之間的情愫。當Chris被送往修道院，為著Chris的幸福與Zach的悲痛，Anton其實暗自哭泣了好久。

 

後來，Zach讓他也進入教廷，去保護與幫助Chris，他開心極了。

 

能夠再次服侍Chris，Anton真是迫不及待。

 

他推門然而門不開。

 

似乎有什麼東西擋在裡面。

 

Anton用力一推，勉強將門推開一個小縫，剛好能讓他進出。

 

映入眼簾的畫面讓他震驚。

 

Chris被綁縛，渾身上下青青紫紫，下身那裡還有疑似乾涸精液的痕跡與血跡……

 

剛剛門會這麼難開，原來是Zach擋在門板那裡睡著了。

 

他驚訝非常，趕緊退出門外，將門闔上、鎖住。

 

這種狀況他一個人應付不來，他必須先去找John。

 

John是Zach安插在Chris身邊的保鑣，他的力氣才足以將Zach送走。

 

John跟Anton徐步進入寢殿。

 

他們不能讓人看出異樣。

 

John首先將Chris鬆綁之後抬上床，讓Anton好幫他處理身上的傷；然後，John將仍在昏睡的Zach抬入旁邊的暗房。

 

這裡的密道他相當熟悉，待會就可以將Zach送出去。

 

「我先將他送出去，之後會請Urban醫生過來看診。」他手裡還拿著一包血衣，那是沾染著Chris血跡的衣服，「這東西，我也會拿去燒掉。」不能留下痕跡。

 

Anton點點頭。

 

Urban醫生匆匆進入使徒宮中。

 

他是Quinto家御用醫師，上次Chris替教皇擋刀，便是由他醫治。此後他便成了Quinto家與教皇的專用醫師。

 

醫師並不常入宮內，除了例行檢查之外。因此，現在已經人人都知道教皇病了。

 

聚集在外的主教們皆等待著消息。

 

教皇這病來得突然，是什麼病？會致命不？

 

醫生在寢殿內耗了一個上午。

 

離開時，他向眾主教表示，教皇的病不輕，但不會致命。

 

說完便匆匆離去，留下那些各懷鬼胎的人議論紛紛。

 

Anton與John不讓人輕易進入教皇寢殿內，更加深了揣測與猜疑。

 

其實，Chris已經醒了，只是仍然驚魂未定。

 

他注視著天花板。

 

天花板上的雕欄畫壁鮮豔非常，然而他怎麼看也看不懂上面的東西是什麼。

 

啊，也許是天父，也許是聖母，又或者是聖子聖靈、聖人。

 

但對他而言，是什麼如今皆已不重要。

 

那些東西只是死死地輕蔑地看著他：你如今是個汙穢的人。

 

身上的疼痛不斷提醒著他：你如今犯了罪。

 

你是代表著上帝的人啊，怎麼能受到如此玷汙？

 

Chris伸出手，想要觸碰天花板上的人物；然而，任他怎麼伸都無法觸及；而手臂上的青紫、全身及……的痠痛，更提醒著他自己已遭天家棄絕。

 

他黯然絕望地放下右臂，流了眼淚卻沒有哭泣。

 

一旁的Anton卻已經眼淚直流，無法自已。

 

***

 

Zach突然驚醒。

 

他坐起環顧四周，這裡是他的家，他的房間。

 

頭痛欲裂，渾身酒氣。他努力回想著前一刻自己身處何地。

 

他搖搖頭，仍然無法記起。口有些渴，他側身拿起一旁的水壺，也不倒進杯子，直接灌入口中。

 

鏘咚。

 

水壺掉落地上的聲音清脆，在木質地板上灑出一道美麗的水花。

 

Zach想起了。

 

他驚恐地想起了。

 

他想起Chris在他身下求饒的眼神，他想起Chris下身滲出的血……

 

那血染了潔白的教皇袍子，鮮紅的血漬如同一朵朵豔紅的玫瑰。

 

盛開，卻也刺人。

 

既然他最後的記憶是在使徒宮中，那麼他就應該身在教皇寢殿。

 

然而他現在身在自家房內？

 

有人將他送回來了。

 

就說明已經有人發現了他加諸在Chris身上的暴力。

 

Chris！

 

Zach心中一緊，Chris怎麼了？還好嗎？

 

他亟欲知道現況。

 

於是匆忙換套衣服，便策馬來到使徒宮外。

 

宮外已經有些信徒聚集，替病中的教皇禱告，祈求天父賜福給他。

 

Zach拉了一個人便問：「怎麼回事？怎麼這麼多人聚集？」

 

「你還不知道嗎？教皇已經生病三日，城內的人都很擔心，所以有些人就聚在這裡，一同替教皇祈福。」

 

Zach放開那人，那人便繼續禱告。

 

三日。

 

他睡了三日？

 

該死，酒真的喝了太多……

 

該死……

 

Chris一定是因他而病。

 

該死……

 

他怎麼會傷害了自己最愛，最想保護的人？

 

他該死！

 

Chris！

 

Chris……

  



	6. Flogging

「先生，教皇拒絕接見您。」

一名司鐸將話傳給Zach後，便轉身離去了。

這是他不知道第幾次遭受拒絕。

Zach徒手搥牆，隨後，鮮血從壁上緩緩流下。

該死，他只聽說Chris身體好了，之後就一點消息也沒有了。Chris拒絕見他面他能夠理解，可是再怎樣的拒絕都無法改變他愧疚的心靈。

他想見到Chris，想親眼見到他好他才放心。

如果能夠親眼見到Chris安康，他才能夠放心離去，還Chris一個平靜……

又或許……

他不知道。

 

  
暗房內。

鞭笞的聲音不絕。

「聖父啊！求您赦免我所犯的錯！」

「聖父啊！求您洗滌我這汙穢的身軀……」

「聖父啊……求您降下懲罰於我……」

暗房內的禱告聲與鞭笞聲沒有停過。暗房外的Anton焦急不已。Chris已經在暗房內待上兩天，不斷向天父禱告求赦免，不斷用鞭笞的方式來表明自己求赦免的決心就算了，他還滴水未沾。

Anton知道，他的身體才剛復原一些，是承受不了這樣的折磨的。教皇在裡頭求了兩天，教皇侍童也在外頭求了兩天。Anton覺得這樣放任不是辦法，決定把門強行打開。他找了John替他破門。

果然一破門，就看見了倒在地上的教皇。

身上全是鞭痕，地上也有些血跡。

John將教皇搬到床上去，然後跟Anton說會找醫生過來，要他先照顧好教皇。

醫生很快就來了。他替Chris處理傷口，邊處理邊碎念。

「這傷口真的很深，他是不要命了嗎？」醫生抱怨道。

Anton沒有說話，只是在一旁拿走醫生用掉的髒汙布料，流著眼淚。

忙了好一陣後，醫生的診療終於結束。

「他不可以再傷害自己的身體，否則就要去見天主了！」噢，不對，也許會是撒旦。

醫生離開後，Anton跪在Chris的床榻前，握著他的手哭泣。

「求您……求您別再這樣了……您這樣子我的心都碎了……」Anton不忍看到Chris自殘成這樣，「那晚的事情沒有外人知道，您不必如此自責……」

「或者您還俗吧……還俗吧……陛下求您了……」

他試著請求Chris，試著讓他放寬心，試著讓他還俗，離開這讓人窒息之地。然而Chris只是愣愣地看著那華麗的天花板，不發一語。

他當初已經答應Quinto老爺，非死不出，如今他是怎樣也不會違背誓言的。

他何嘗想待在這裡？

他也想回到外面的花花世界，呼吸新鮮的空氣。

然而誓言是誓言，他不會去毀壞。

而自我鞭笞，或許是另一種解脫的方式。

解脫這個禁錮他身體的牢籠。

  
一個月後。

Anton只是去打個洗臉水回來，又發現Chris躲進暗房——門鎖早就被John刻意弄壞，為的就是防止上次被鎖在外面的窘況——他撲上去，抱住Chris，要他停手。

Chris雖然精神不佳，卻也還知道再打下去，受傷的會是Anton，便停了手。

Anton再次勸道：「還俗吧！您還俗吧！還俗之後就不用過得這麼累，還俗去Zachary少爺那兒吧！您會快樂多的……」

Chris沉默許久。

然後用那沙啞的聲音說：「我若還俗又如何能向萬民交代？」然後體力不支暈了過去。

是晚。

Anton請託John代替他看著Chris，自己趁著夜色昏暗，來到了Zach的宅邸。

「Anton！」Zach激動地看著眼前的人，「Chris他還好……」他側過身去，「我不該問的……」

然而Anton激動地拉著他，將他拉回正面，面對他：「求您帶走教皇陛下，求您了！我知道您有那個力量！」

「……Chris怎麼了？」Zach心中有股不好的感覺。

Anton從懷裡拿出那泛黃的布料。

「陛下的袍子洗了又沾上血漬，沾上血漬後又洗，雖然一開始洗白了，可是次數一多，就再也白不回來了……」所以，就像現在這樣，泛黃、陳舊。

「他只要趁我不注意就會偷偷跑道暗房去鞭笞自己，想要洗淨自己……他快死了，先生，他快死了……求您帶走他！」

Zach握緊手中那塊黃色的衣料，淚水滴在上頭，染濕了它。

他知道，是他害了Chris。如果Chris死了，也是被他親手殺死的……

被他親手。

 


	7. Poison

 

世界都知道教皇病得很嚴重。

 

各國紛紛來使送上國王或女王的祝福，教堂內為教皇祈福的歌聲不絕於耳，不少民眾也在教堂外徘徊，希望上帝能憐憫他們的年輕教皇。

 

然而Chris的病絲毫沒有起色。

 

只有越來越憔悴。

 

醒著的時間不多，大部分的時間都在沉睡。醒了之後也吃不了什麼東西，人瘦了非常多，凹陷的臉頰與泛黃的皮膚，連Anton都快認不出Chris了。

 

Joe來見Chris，回到家時他嘆了口氣。

 

他懷疑自己這樣做到底對不對？

 

是啊，他知道，知道自己在延續父親的孽。

 

可是事到如今又有何法子能夠挽回？Chris都已經重病成那樣了……

 

只希望Zach不要太過傷心才好。

 

Zachary還是沒能見到Chris，他怨為何Joe都可以入見，偏偏只有他不能。Anton告訴他，Chris不會想讓他見到現在的自己。

 

「他的靈魂好像早就被上帝帶走，在那兒的只是一個軀殼。」

 

字字都刺入Zach的心。

 

他瘋狂酗酒，毫無節制。

 

Joe只好把他關進家中的地窖，找了幾個人看管他，免得出了什麼亂子。

 

Chris很可能沒有救了，但Zach還得活下去。至少，他知道，Chris一定不會希望看到這樣的Zach。

 

這是他能替Chris完成的唯一一件心願。

 

「願你在天父的身邊一路好走。」Joe面向Chris所在的大教堂，如此說道。

 

教皇寢殿。

 

Urban醫生走到Anton身旁。

 

「你決定好了嗎？上次你跟我說的事，我已經安排好了。」

 

「確定都妥當了嗎？」

 

「確定，」他將一瓶藥塞入Anton手中，「倒是你得拿拿主意，如果再不執行，結果也是一樣。」都是死。

 

Anton看了看沉睡得像一具屍體的Chris，他整個人陷入床中，一動也不動，只有一些細微的鼻息。

 

他咬了咬唇。

 

「你拿定主意，萬不能拖。」Urban繼續催促。

 

緊握著手中那罐青得嚇人的藥瓶子，Anton最終做了決定。

 

「那麼就動手吧！」他說，「希望，這藥效快一些，能夠讓他不再痛苦……」

 

「我親自調配的還能錯得了嗎？這是藥效最快的，看起來就跟病死沒兩樣，沒有人會發現他是喝了……唉呀囉嗦！總之，就今晚，想辦法讓他喝下吧！」

 

「嗯……」看著醫生從密道中離去，Anton更堅定了自己的計畫。

 

Zachary Quinto不能帶走Chris，他先前不能，現在被人關了更不可能了。與其巴望Zachary會有什麼動作，還不如自己行動。那就讓他來吧！讓他把Chris從這聖潔的地獄中釋放出去。從此，再也沒有繁文縟節，再也沒有萬民與上帝。

 

有的，只有靈魂的自由。

 

Anton將Chris扶起，讓他靠在自己肩上。

 

他打開了那罐青瓶子，扳開Chris發白的雙唇。

 

「陛下，對不住了，天父啊！求您赦免！」

 

Anton將那烏黑發臭的藥汁灌入Chris的喉嚨，見到Chris吞嚥了之後，他又讓他躺回枕頭上。

 

眼淚掉落到繡花精緻的棉被上，染了幾處之後又乾了，恢復原狀，好像從來就沒有髒汙在那上頭。

 

Anton確認Chris的鼻息已經逐漸消失。

 

很好。

 

安心地睡吧……

 

再也不會有讓您傷心的事了……

 

安心地睡吧……

 

等到明日，您也就卸下重擔了。

 

好好去吧……

 

Anton跪在床緣，將自己的臉埋入Chris逐漸冰冷的手中。

 

翌日。

 

教皇駕崩的消息立刻傳遍全歐洲。

 

Joe還不敢讓Zach知道這個消息，於是下令宅內眾人一蓋封口。

 

然而人多就是會口雜，一名雜工說漏了嘴，讓Zach知道了消息，Quinto大宅立刻鬧了起來，Joe不得不從教堂那兒趕回家來處理家醜。

 

Zach的嘴被塞了布條，整個人被綁在椅子上，以免他衝動又要去撞牆跳樓。

 

Chris病死了。

 

蒙主寵召了。

 

是他害的，都是他害的……

 

是他侵犯了Chris，是他讓潔白有瑕。

 

可為何死的不是他，而是Chris呢？

 

Zach想大叫，然而聲響幾乎被口中的布條吸收。

 

Chris是聽不見他的了。

 

哈！

 

不管他有沒有被困住，Chris死了，又怎麼會聽到他的叫喚呢？

 

如果當時他果斷點，聽Anton的話該有多好！如今Chris也就在他身邊，雖然怒怨，卻也不會死去……

 

Zach想像著，想像著天使下凡來帶走Chris靈魂的景象。是啊，天父！Chris什麼事情都沒做錯，錯的是他，求您讓他上天堂，讓他到您那去，與您同行！

 

至於他，就下地獄吧！

 

是他害慘Chris的，也只有地獄最適合他。

 

回想起那柔軟修長的手指，如寶石般美麗的眼瞳，爽朗純潔的笑容，還有那聲聲呼喚——

 

「Za……」

 

Chris總是這樣叫他，從小到大。

 

而他總是將那幼小的孩子拉到他身邊，環抱他的腰際，唱些民謠給那孩子聽——然而Chris已經聽不見，再也聽不見了……

 

那雙湛藍的眼睛，再也沒有了……

 

希望，也沒有了……

 

一切都沒了。

 

他的眼前只剩下永恆的覆滅。

 


	8. Funeral

 

「如果你再不振作，我就不讓你去參加喪禮。」Joe如是說。

 

聽到這句話，Zachary宛若死灰的眼中突然閃過一絲光亮。

 

Joe雙手交叉，站在弟弟面前，「食物在這裡，我不想再讓人灌你，我知道你很想見Chris，你想見他最後一面，這我都可以安排……但你不能這種樣子出去見人。」

 

Zach點頭。

 

「很好，那我便解開你的束縛，但侍從還是得看著你，免得你又尋死。」

 

鬆了綁的Zach試著站起，但他的雙腿無力，膝蓋也撐不起他的重量。他勉強行到桌子旁邊，一個踉蹌又跌倒在地。侍從忙將他拉起。

 

他推開侍從的手，堅持自己站起。

 

呵呵，他又有什麼資格接受別人的幫助？當Chris在痛苦的時候，他又尋求了誰的幫助？是天上那位嗎？若是，他當初便不該安排Chris 進入Quinto家受苦受難。

 

聽Joe說，喪禮將在三天後於聖伯多祿大殿舉行。他必須趕快振作，他必須去見Chris最後一面。

 

啊！在那冰冷狹窄的棺木裡，Chris該有多怕。

 

在那埋葬了歷任教皇的墓穴裡，Chris該有多麼孤獨？

 

然而他竟無法追隨而去，他無法當日就殉情，讓Chris獨自一人蜷縮在那個諾大的聖殿裡……如同兒時，小小的Chris總是躲在最陰暗的角落裡瑟瑟發抖，不欲人見。

 

「Chris，等我。」他在心中默禱，「我就要去了，我馬上就會去見你，在我陪你走完那個路程，我就會在那個墓穴陪你。」

 

但首先，他必須讓自己有力氣執行計畫。

 

他捏緊手中的麵包，送入口中撕裂。

  
  
  
  


教皇之逝，萬民悲痛。教皇的喪禮，各國使節紛紛出席。

 

Quinto家有幸站在離棺木不遠處，Zach得以瞻仰身穿著教皇衣袍，面容枯槁的Chris。不，那不是他認識的Chris。那雙頰凹陷，眼窩漆黑，膚色死灰而唇色死白的人怎麼會是他那個唇紅齒白的Chris？他不能接受！

 

他不接受！

 

Joe看出他內心的波動，只小聲道：「別毀了一切。」

 

Zach立刻逼自己鎮定。

 

幾個小時的聖安息彌撒與繁複的儀式，Zach見他們替Chris入殮，見Anton在Chris的臉上蓋上白紗，又將他的教宗冠冕放在他的手上，隨後替棺木上蓋。

 

Zachary內心激動。

 

他不敢相信這就是一個人生命逝去的時候。

 

是，他看過自己父親的喪禮，但絕沒有相如今這般撕心裂肺。

 

沉痛。

 

他還記得Chris穿著繡金線的教宗袍子，戴著那冠冕受封的模樣，那時他的身體是如此年輕有活力，他金色的頭髮雖被冠冕遮蓋，卻遮掩不住他純潔的耀眼。

 

那如今髮色蒼白黯淡、膚色慘然的人是誰？

 

他認不出。

 

而致使那純白而美好Chris變作今日枯槁慘淡的屍體的人，是他。

 

是他。

 

他就是那個劊子手，是他判處了Chris死刑，並親自執行——明明知道Chris的個性，卻還是衝動玷汙他——凌遲他至死。

 

幾名司鐸將棺木蓋上，移靈至聖伯多祿大殿外的廣場上。

 

烈日炎炎，Zach身子有些不適，但他忽略。

 

撐住。

 

無論如何，都要陪Chris走完這一程。就像小時候，他常常帶著Chris到任何他不敢到的地方去。

 

多虧Joe的斡旋，等會兒他們獲准隨同棺木進入死亡之門，再進入地下墓室。那是歷任教皇安息之所——那也將是Zachary了結自己之所。

 

他會在那裡追隨Chris，他會讓自己撞死在Chris的棺木前，這樣，他們就永遠在一起了，再也沒有人能把他倆分離。就讓他用自己的血贖罪吧！如同聖子親用寶血洗淨人間罪惡。

 

**_「歡迎祢的牧人！我們的教皇！」_ **

 

**_「歡迎祢的牧人！我們的教皇！」_ **

 

**_「歡迎祢的牧人！我們的教皇！」_ **

 

**_「天父啊！求您賜福於失卻牧者的教會信德與安慰！」_ **

 

**_「天父啊！求您賜福於失卻牧者的教會信德與安慰！」_ **

 

**_「天父啊！求您賜福於失卻牧者的教會信德與安慰！」_ **

 

在一連串的呼求與禱告裡，在熊熊烈日的曝曬下，Zachary甚至不知道自己是怎麼撐過去的。

 

「已經快了，已經快了。」他的心急切期盼著。

 

Chris的棺木就在他前面，而死亡之門就在那兒——他的時候快到了，快到了！

 

這絕對是他連日來最振奮的時刻。

 

「Chris，等我，我馬上就來陪你——」

 

然而他怎能料到，就在進入地下墓穴後，他便因為太過勞累，昏厥過去。

 

當他甦醒時，人已經被送回Quinto大宅了。

 

他還安穩地躺在床上。

 

「現在是什麼時候？教皇的喪禮開始了嗎？」他用沙啞的聲音問道。

 

希望方才一切只是夢，他還沒有前往參加喪禮。

 

這樣他還可以執行他的計畫。

 

「先生，教皇的喪禮已經結束，您太過勞累，在地下墓室昏倒了，睡了有三天了。」

 

「什麼？」他瞪大眼，瞳孔收縮。

 

「教皇已經安息。」侍者再次說道，「先生，您有沒有需要什麼吃食，我馬上拿給您，醫生說您一醒就得吃東西。」

 

然而Zach沒有回答。

 

因為他意識到，他沒有完成對Chris的諾言。他沒有陪他到最後，更沒有用自己的血贖罪。

 

難道，難道自從他放任自己的獸性侵犯了聖潔的Chris之後，他就注定無法贖罪了嗎？

 

不，在Chris出家前，就已經註定了。

 

注定他倆的生離死別，注定他的失約毀約。

 

為何當初他要如此躊躇？為何不聽Anton的話，將Chris從那個地方救出？

 

可惡！

 

可惡！

 

可惡——

 

萬死都無法謝罪。

 

「Chris……」

 

「Chris……」他癡癡喚著伊人的名字。

 

「Ch……」

 

因為過度悲傷，Zach再次失去意識。

 

濕去意識之前，他覺得自己似乎看見了身著白袍的，依舊白淨如新生兒的Chris出現在他面前——微笑燦爛宛若仲夏艷陽——在他的唇上輕輕落下一吻。

 

**_「活下去……Za……活下去……」_ **

 

靜默。

  
  
  



	9. Flying

[9]

 

Chris覺得自己像是在飛。

 

整個身體輕飄飄的，像是在空中飛翔一般，好柔，好舒服，好自由自在。

 

他低頭一看，底下的城市事多麼渺小；他再環顧四周，這是……這是雲朵。

 

朵朵的雲，群群的雲，他就身處雲海的中央。

 

他身上白色的袍子就是他用雲朵兒做成的，雲是可愛的團團，而他是雲中的俏皮。

 

他記得自己的身體很痛，可是現在他一點兒痛也感覺不到。

 

他記得自己的心很疼，可是現在他一點兒疼痛也沒有。

 

他忘了自己是誰，忘了自己的名字，他只覺得自己是這個美麗世界的一部份，而這美麗的廣闊的世界就是他的家，他的床。

 

他覺得很自由，他覺得很自在，他覺得天空很寬敞；心，也一樣寬闊。

 

現在的他，無比快樂。他甚至記不起來心痛的原因是什麼，他記不起來為何他覺得自己心痛。他飄呀飄，飛呀飛，飛過高山和原野，飛過小島，飛過大海，飛到雲層裡玩兒……

 

飛向月亮，飛向太陽——他的心多麼自由，多麼奔放。

 

為什麼他覺得自己已經好久好久沒有這樣的感覺了？

 

為什麼他覺得自己現在才是真正活著？

 

可是他一點兒觸覺都沒有，他甚至可以穿透牆面，進到各種他想進去的地方。

 

然後他聽到了一個男人懺悔的聲音。

 

**_「Chris……」_ **

 

他覺得好奇怪，為什麼這個聲音這麼熟悉？

 

**_「Chris……」_ **

 

他又聽見那男人喚著「Chris」，為什麼這個名字這麼熟悉？

 

誰是Chris？他是Chris嗎？

 

為什麼那個男人喚得那麼淒涼？

 

為什麼那個男人喚得如此痛徹心扉？

 

為什麼他會因為那男人的悲切而感到心痛？

 

他不是已經不會心痛了嗎？

 

為什麼他會因為這個男人的聲音而產生各種不愉快、難過、悲傷、心痛……為什麼？

 

他好想知道，他想知道原因。

 

於是他尋過去，追隨著那讓人痛徹心扉的聲音而去。

 

**_「Chris……」_ **

 

**_「Chris……」_ **

 

**_「Chris……」_ **

 

然後他進到一個華麗的大房子裡。

 

那房子的樣子，似乎有點兒熟悉，但Chris不作停留，他繼續往上而行。

 

**_「Chris……」_ **

 

**_「Chris……」_ **

 

**_「Chris……」_ **

 

那聲音越來越近，那聲音越來越大。

 

**_「Chris——」_ **

 

終於，他穿越了那扇門，來到了聲音個跟前。

 

是一個看起來好面善的男人——

 

男人正在哭泣。

 

他覺得心越來越痛，這個男人的心似乎比他更痛。

 

不知怎地，他就是想要安慰這個男人，要他不要再痛。

 

他不知道該怎麼做，應該抱抱他，還是送他雲朵織成的王冠？

 

應該高聲歌唱，還是應該用雙手讓他下垂的嘴角往上？

 

他不知道，真的不知道。

 

但最後，他決定給他一吻。

 

帶著一抹燦笑，宛若艷陽，和那四散的熱量。

 

他吻了那男人的唇。

 

他想起了一切——

 

**_「活下去……Za……活下去……」_ **

 

接著他就被一道白光給拉離，再度失卻了方向。

 

黑暗。


	10. Rebirth

 

好溫暖。

 

好像好久都沒有感到這麼溫暖了。

 

好舒適。

 

好像好久都沒有這麼舒適了。

 

空氣好清新，他能夠嗅到空氣裡陽光的味道，裡面好像還有一點點的，早晨的露水味兒，花花草草地味兒，和著泥土的清香——

 

好久好久沒有這樣的衝動，好想擁抱、好想擁抱這美好的時刻——

 

當Chris睜開眼，他看見的是窗外的，灑在花園裡的晨光。

 

他用力深呼吸，卻因為太急而有一點兒咳嗽。

 

「咳咳——」

 

身體有些兒痠痛。

 

可是這些都阻止不了他想到外頭去的衝動。

 

窗子外頭是一片美好的世界，他好想將自己的雙腳踏在那濕軟的土地上。而他又看到了窗戶外還有一片湖泊，就在樹林的後邊，波光粼粼，上頭好像還有些鴨子。

 

他一定要出去看看。

 

於是他勉強自己起身，卻因為身體太疼，而倒回床上。

 

記憶慢慢重現。

 

他想起自己應該身處何方，他不應該在這個地方。

 

環顧四周，這是一個簡樸的屋子，沒有金碧輝煌的擺設，也沒有雕欄畫棟的——

 

這裡是哪裡？！

 

他不應該在此，他應該在自己的寢殿，或至少應該在教堂內才對！

 

這裡到底是哪裡？這裡並不是羅馬城，這裡是哪裡？！

 

為什麼他會在這裡？

 

開門的聲音令他嚇得蜷縮起來。

 

來人似乎也被他嚇了一跳。

 

「噢，你終於醒了。」

 

Chris定睛一看，是Karl。

 

「醫生……？」他放了不少的心，「我在哪兒？」

 

醫生走到他旁邊，「你在羅馬城郊我的家。」他放下手中的器具，開始替Chris做檢查，「恢復得很好，不錯，看你精神不錯，可以吃東西了，等會兒我給你送過來。」

 

「為什麼我在你家？」

 

「因為你的自殘行為讓Anton這孩子太難過，他跑來拜託我做假死藥給你，好把你從使徒宮中弄出，你會感到身體不舒服也是藥劑的後遺症。」加上你自殘行為的後遺症。

 

「什麼？」Chris非常震驚，「放我回去！」

 

他試圖下床，可是身體還是好痠痛。醫生馬上把他壓了回去，「躺好。」

 

「送我回去！」

 

Karl翻了個白眼，手插腰，「抱歉，做不到。」

 

「什麼？」Chris睜大雙眼，「你們不能這麼做，我是教皇！」

 

「很抱歉，真的不能讓你回去。」Karl說，「對其他人而言，對世人對教廷而言，您已經死了，陛下。」

 

Chris難以置信，「你不能這樣對我！我還沒死，」

 

「很抱歉，還真的得這麼對你，你的命是我救回來的，我不會把你送回那裡去。」他說，「何況你不是也求個死？你已經死了，還回去做什麼啊你！」

 

Chris恍然，對，他就是故意求死才鞭打自己，但那一方面也是為了贖罪。

 

「不行，我這樣做怎麼對得起天父？怎麼對得起萬民？」

 

「難道你天天躲起來自虐就對得起萬民了嗎？」醫生翻了白眼，「很抱歉，我這個『萬民』沒有被你對得你。」

 

Chris自知說不過他，索性不說了，憋著口氣躺在床上。

 

「知道說不贏我了吧！真是，」醫生忍不住吐槽，這人真是，「好了，等等我給你拿些湯拿些粥過來，你剛恢復，必須進食。」

 

Chris沒答應，Karl也不裡，就自己走出房外去了。沒過多久，帶了食物回來，都是些湯湯水水，容易吃的東西。

 

但他沒料到的是Chris的絕食。

 

這小子竟然這麼堅決？！

 

早餐不吃，中餐不吃，晚餐還是不吃。

 

Karl動怒了，「他媽你的命是我跟Anton救回來的，不許你這樣白白糟蹋！你不吃？別逼我餵你！」醫生拿起碗，作勢要強逼他吃飯。

 

Chris急了，「你不能這樣對我！我有我的責任！」想起對養父的誓言，「我曾發過誓，非死不出！求你，放我回去！」

 

醫生嘆了氣，還真沒見過這麼固執的人。

 

「你回去不會比較好，你已經『死了』，你知道嗎？你的那個非死不出的誓言你沒有違背，因為『思篤一世』已經蒙主寵召了，現在的你就是你，是Chris，不是什麼教皇！」

 

「但……」

 

「我說你還有什麼好但的？你昏迷至今有一個多月了，你身為『曾經的』教皇，應該知道教廷工作的方式。新的教皇早就選出來了，你線再回去只會讓教廷更紛亂，對萬民沒有好處對你自己更沒有，你並不是一個懂得爭權奪利的人我看得出來，你回去還是只有死路一條。」

 

Chris不發一語。

 

「為什麼你不把這當作天父的恩典？你怎麼能說這不是祂替你安排好的道路呢？」

 

一語中的。

 

他不行，他的確不行。

 

「在我看來，這就是天父替你安排好的，你是個心地善良的人，天父怎麼忍心則罰你。這是祂為你安排好的未來，聽我的話，別固執了，好好吃東西吧！這樣你才對得起天父。」

 

Chris看著Karl，為他的一席話哭了。

 

Karl又嘆了口氣，他放下手中的碗，把Chris拉到懷裡抱著。

 

他知道現在Chris最需要的就是一個溫暖的擁抱，擁抱總是能夠給人安全的感覺，也是一劑良藥。

 

他拍拍Chris的背，輕聲說：「好了，我去幫你把東西熱一熱，等會兒乖乖吃東西，好不好？」

 

Chris那汪汪的大眼看向醫生，點點頭。

 

醫生欣然一笑，這呆子可終於想通了。

 

接下來就希望另一個呆子能夠好起來了，不過，看Chris的樣子，還需要點時間，先讓他養好身體，再告訴他Quinto家老二的事情好了。


	11. The Sun

 

**刷拉——**

 

Karl拉開窗簾，打開窗戶。外頭金色的陽光灑進房來，照映在臥病在床的人臉上。

 

「我記得叮囑過你應該多曬些太陽，怎麼才兩三天沒來，你又是緊閉門窗？」醫生不耐地看向床上那個病沉沉的領主，Quinto家的老二，沒想到不過幾個月的時間，他已經從一個驍勇的男人變成這副模樣。

 

情，應該是世間最容易醫治也最難醫治的病。

 

「曬那些太陽有何用？」那陽光只會令他想起那個已經做了天使的人。

 

前些日子一名侍女站在窗前，那金燦燦的頭髮一度讓他以為是Chris，然而旋即發現是誤認。他的心又像撕裂一般疼痛。

 

他再也無法承受更多。

 

那麼，乾脆命人將窗戶閉上，這樣，一勞永逸。

 

他不想見到陽光，那是神開天闢地時所賜與的，卻也令他想起神無情地奪走了Chris；他也不願見到明月，因為月亮讓他想起那晚的月光。

 

那晚在月光下，他傷害了此生摯愛。

 

他害死了他的摯愛。

 

Karl何嘗不知道是心病？可是他無法醫治他。

 

至少目前無法。

 

畢竟，解鈴還須繫鈴人，Zachary Quinto會變成如今這樣，也算是他自作孽不可活。那天被教皇內侍緊急召入宮中醫治那渾身是侵犯痕跡的Chris的記憶猶新，光看那身傷，連Karl都想給Zach好幾拳。

 

不過醫生畢竟還是醫「生」，他可不能害人性命。

 

而且，他始終相信奇蹟。

 

「我不相信奇蹟，但你這病，我深信會有奇蹟。」他語帶保留地說，「如果你對自己好一點，或許還能撐到奇蹟發生。聽醫生的勸，別逞固執。」想起幾天前跟Chris提起Zachary Quinto，他還是一陣怨怒，他就知道現在要請Chris幫助Zach的病是很難的事情。

 

**_「我告訴你，我跟Anton把你救下了，你就別再想鞭笞自己了。」他對著總是看著窗外景色的Chris說，就怕他又想不開。_ **

 

**_「我已經……沒那麼想了。」Chris也知道再自虐就是對不起Anton跟Karl，「我想我……或許釋懷了。」_ **

 

**_Karl其實不太相信他已經全然釋懷，「那麼，你願意幫個忙嗎？Anton特別請我轉告你說Quinto家那位二少爺還——」_ **

 

**_「別在我面前提他！」_ **

 

**_「但你……」_ **

 

**_「我說別提他就是別提他！」藍色的眼又泛了淚光。_ **

 

**_「好吧，我就不提他了，總之，目前你那兩個哥哥都不知道你還活著的事情。」_ **

 

**_「謝謝。」繼續看向窗外。_ **

 

唉！醫生難當。

 

「你其實不必這麼費心的，我橫豎都是將死之人，你又何必這麼積極？」Zach嘆道，「我傷害了我最愛的人，我害死了他，讓我到地獄裡去贖罪。」

 

Karl翻了白眼，他實在不想說「都是因為你玷汙人家，否則人家怎麼會弄成這樣？還有，都是因為你玷汙人家，才害人家可能上不了天堂，你現在又說要去地獄是怎麼樣」但他忍住了。

 

「他是教皇，死後自然是上天堂的，我勸你最好別就這樣死了，留著一口氣，做點好事贖罪，說不準還能被天父接去，跟他團圓。」

 

「我……」

 

「再說了，你哥哥請我看好你，我自然會看好你，而且我看起來像是那種會見死不救的人嗎？」還有，他不喜歡看到兩個擺明相愛的人最後不能在一起。

 

Zach就不用說了，一副情傷的樣子；而他看得出來，Chris雖然嘴上說不願意再談Zach，甚至還會表現出煩躁的樣子，可他心中卻時是愛著Zach的。

 

到底這樣的兩個人怎麼會硬生分離呢？

 

唉！

 

Karl也知道為了什麼。

 

看這房間的擺設就知道了。

 

還不是為了名為了利。

 

為了名利，這樣一個權勢龐大的家族收養一個天真無邪的孩子，然後推他入萬丈深淵。只是當時誰能夠想到，一報還一報，墜入萬丈深淵的，又何止是那名被收養的孩子呢？

 

Karl望了望已然累得睡著了的Zach，嘆了口氣。

 

Joe進來了。

 

「你不能由著他鬧，想要他好，就得聽醫生的。」

 

Joe嘆氣，「他固執已不是第一回，而現在又已然失去可以引導他向光明的人。」

 

「早知如此，何必當初？」

 

Joe皺眉，「你這句話是什麼意思？」

 

Karl聳聳肩，「沒什麼特別的意思，總之，他這樣子我也只能替他撐一陣子，剩下的，只能『祈禱』了，求天父，求『教皇』憐憫他了。」

 

Joe聽出其中玄機，難道……

 

「關於已故教皇的事情，我也是很心痛，他畢竟是我的小弟……」他試著求出更多線索。

 

Karl看見Joe眼中的悲傷。也許這個人並不完全無心，只是木已成舟也只能順水推舟。

 

在這樣的一個大家族，誰都身不由己。

 

他不能讓Chris回到教廷，當然也不能讓他回到這裡。

 

「你先前提過有一劑良方可使Zachary得醫治，說的可就是……」

 

Karl沒有正面回應，「我了解你的心情，但有些事情過去了就過去了，他現在已然在天上遨遊，希望你別再讓他墜落。如此，才不會害得Zachary也重傷死去。」

 

「我了解。」

 

Karl確定他看到了一絲笑容從Joe臉上掠過。

 

這男人是有熱情的。

 

他不是冰冷的。

 

在確認這件事情之後，Karl終於能夠安心離去。他收拾好自己的傢伙後，轉頭告訴Joe：「他還沒準備好，Zachary也是，所以請先別讓他知道。而這件事情，越少人知道越好，相信你知道輕重。」

 

Joe點頭。


	12. The Ending

**碰碰碰——**

 

「醫生！請……請你快開門！」

 

清晨一早，天猶未光。Urban醫師的家的門口就傳來一陣瘋狂搥門的聲音，把淺眠的Chris吵醒了。他輕輕走下床，罩起一件素色的袍子就下樓去。

 

這幾個月來他已經恢復不少，甚至開始幫Karl的忙，也學了一點點醫術。至少，他活下來了，總還可以做些什麼才是。

 

**碰碰碰——**

 

「醫生！請開開門！」

 

Chris知道這個時間點，Karl是去摘採草藥去了，要等到太陽出來才會回來。即便他不想去應門，然而說不定對方很迫切需要幫助。就向以往他在宣教時，那些人們總是迫切地希望得到救贖。

 

稍稍遮住自己的面孔後，Chris開了門。

 

來人竟是Quinto家的人。

 

「先生，請問醫生在嗎？」

 

Chris正想告訴他醫生不在時，卻看到了後面幾個抬著擔架的人。而擔架上躺著的，竟是Zach。

 

「……他不在……你們先把人抬進來，我……我去找醫生……」Chris立刻衝到馬廄牽了一匹最快的馬就朝山間奔去。

 

天啊，是Zach！

 

他竟然……如此面如死灰……

 

Chris邊駕著馬邊落淚，淚珠隨著風而飄散在一路泥濘上。

 

直至現在，他才知道自己對Zach的情感，還是一如既往地深。

 

看到病懨懨的Zach，他的心除了抽痛再沒有別的感覺。

 

Chris很快便找到了在山間採藥草的Karl，並帶著他快速回到了家。

 

「該死的，你們就不能好好照顧病人嗎？」Karl一進門便對著Joe破口大罵。

 

剛剛Chris沒注意到Joe也在，現在他將自己的臉遮得更多。

 

「你們都出去屋外等。」

 

「是。」

 

Joe把下人打發出房外後，走到Chris面前。

 

「親愛的小弟，不願認大哥了嗎？」

 

Chris一驚，身體僵住。

 

接著Joe便跪在他面前，拉著他的手，道：「你是否願意原諒我的過錯，願意原諒Zach的過錯？Chris……過去是我們家對不住你，Zach也對不住你……但……求求你救救Zach，他以為你死了，整個人也垮了……」

 

罩著Chris面龐的布幔滑落，露出那頭金燦燦的髮絲，還有那雙湛藍色的眼。

 

他心中的一部份不願意不願意原諒這些他曾經視為親人的人，另一部份卻叫囂著原諒。他知道，雖然他曾經是教皇，是上帝在人間的使者，但是實際上他還是做不到完全去除自己的私慾，他做不到不去愛，做不到當分隔兩地時心思不飛往另一個地方，飛往另一個人的身上……

 

很痛，很痛，只是……只是……

 

只是Zach侵犯了他，難道這能夠一筆勾銷嗎？

 

他果然不夠大度，他果然還是過於屬人。

 

他心中充滿了愛與恨，一時間不知道哪部分比較多。唯一可以確定的是他不希望看到這樣的Zach，他的心好痛。

 

「我……我會幫助他……Joe，你先起來吧……」

 

然後Chris便走進房內幫助Urban醫師去了。

 

「Chris總是能為我們家帶來希望。」Joe在心中默默祝禱著，「天父啊！求您賜福！」

 

幾天後Joe回到城裡的家中，對外宣告弟弟Zachary的死亡。

 

******

 

Zach一睜開眼，便看見了他朝思暮想的臉。

 

難道他也有資格進到天國嗎？

 

「Zach……」Chris竟然抱住他，這溫暖厚實的感覺卻不似在天堂。

 

難道……

 

「……Chris……」

 

「Zach，我沒有死，我活得好好的，我不要你死，你能不能也對自己好一些？」

 

Zach熱淚盈眶。

 

他艱難地伸出雙手，試圖將Chris抱住，而他成功了。

 

「Chris……Chris……真的是你……」

 

Zach哭了。

 

他還弄不清楚到底怎麼回事，但他而今感覺太陽又再次從大地升起，一切的冰冷都過去了。因為Chris沒有死，Chris還在。

 

噢是他的Chris啊……

 

「……我……那晚……對不起……」喉嚨沙啞的他盡力將想說的話說出，這些話藏在他心中好久好久了，感謝天父！讓他有機會能夠當面同Chris道歉。

 

他有了道歉的機會，就有了贖罪的機會。

 

「我……我還是不能原諒你……但我更不能原諒你用這種方式自殺……現在，你的命算是我的了，我不准你死……」Chris的淚水染濕了Zach的被子。

 

「你願意……給我贖罪……機會……？」

 

「不要問我願不願意給你機會，如果你願意你隨時都可以贖罪。」

 

雖然情緒複雜，他們卻還是相抱而哭，就像小時候被父親責罰時一樣。

 

數個月後，Zach逐漸恢復力氣。

 

在醫生這裡，在遠離世俗與喧囂的地方，他們終於能後互相敞開心扉。雖然Chris對於那晚發生的事情還是心有芥蒂，然而他們的心逐漸在復原。雖然不可能回到什麼都沒發生過的時候，然而他們最後都明白了——他們都死過一次，並且都復活了。

 

復活以後他們再沒有枷鎖，他們是自由之身，能夠到任何他們想去的地方。

 

如同聖子一樣，被釘死在十字架上，三天後復活。

 

這樣的復活是神的恩賜，是神給他們的恩典。

 

他們都明白了。

 

過去的日子都過去了，重生後的生活正在前方等待著他們潮它趨近。

 

Chris與Zach選擇做香料商人，拜別醫生後，他們離開了生活了大半輩子地方，前往法蘭西。

 

他們在那兒定居了下來。

 

雖然作為喜愛同性的罪人，他們卻始終相信神是赦免他們的。否則，神又何必讓他們重生呢？

 

他們常常肩並肩走在大街上，曾有幾個到過羅馬的人看到Chris，覺得他很點熟。

 

「那個人長得好相以前的教皇。」

 

「可是教皇已經蒙主寵召，一定只是長得像而已。」

 

聽到這些話的兩人相視而笑。

 

過去都已經過去了，現在的他們是重生的人，再不是教皇與領主。

 

幾年後，他們再度搬家，搬到法蘭西的鄉下去。那兒靠山，居民不多，卻是一個清靜美麗的好所在。他們將這個地方稱為天堂，並且在天堂裡度過了一輩子。

 

簡樸而幸福。


End file.
